Knife-ring chip removers are known, in which a knife ring is arranged in a stationary manner on an axis in a housing. Further, a rotor, for example, in the form of a spinner blade can be mounted in a rotating manner on this horizontal axis. The knife ring comprises a circular ring-shape bearing structure, on the periphery of which is arranged a multiple number of knife-bearing elements such that these elements together form a space for discharging chips.
In chip removers of this type, there are always additional problems in the region between the rotating rotor and the stationary knife ring. In the region of the two bearing rings of the knife ring there exists a gap. Chips can migrate through this gap upon rotation of the rotor and arrive in the discharge space. The size of the chips is variable. It thus may happen that chips of a large size enter into the discharge space. This is undesired, since then the chip quality is no longer uniform.
DE 93 07 371 U1 shows and describes a knife-ring chip remover, in which an abrasion-sealing ring is provided in the region of each front wall of the rotor as well as in the [region] belonging to the two bearing rings of the knife ring. However, the named abrasion sealing ring is attached each time on the front side of the rotor. In the region of the two bearing rings of the knife ring, there thus exists a gap. Chips can pass through this gap during rotation of the rotor, which is undesired.